El mal entre nosotras
by EvilGween
Summary: ONE-SHOT SQ...Emma deja entrar la maldad en su corazón...¿Será Regina quien la salve? Rated M por algunos temas delicados.


**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, la historia es mía y la publico sin algún fin de lucro.**

* * *

La noche en Storybrook había caído, los encantadores se encontraban dormidos en su loft, Regina y Henry estaban descansando en la mansión y prácticamente todo el pueblo se había tomado un respiro de los problemas actuales que los estaban agobiando, mientras tanto Emma aún seguía en la comisaría intentando encontrar pistas para eliminar a Gold.

-¡Mierda! No puedes esconderte de mí Rumple- Gruño la rubia dando al mismo tiempo un puñetazo en su escritorio.

-Tiene razón sheriff Swan- Contesto Gold apareciendo entre una nube de color oscuro- Es por eso que aquí estoy.

Emma se levantó de su silla y se acomodó con los puños pegados al escritorio, sonrió de lado y con un movimiento de cabeza dejo que el hombre hablara.

-Vengo a proponerte un trato.

-Viniendo de ti eso ya no me sorprende- Contesto la Sheriff- Suéltalo ya.

-Tengo información importante para ti, si te resulta útil dejaras tu absurdo juego para encontrar la forma de matarme…

-¿y si no me es útil?- Pregunto con mucho cuidado la rubia.

-Bueno pues te entregare mi daga y haré lo que la salvadora crea mejor para el pueblo- Soltó Rumple con un tono burlón.

Emma se lo pensó dos veces, analizo cada palabra que Gold había dicho y empezó a sentir que la duda invadía cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Trato- Dijo convencida- Suelta lo que tengas que decir.

Gold sonrió por lo fácil que había sido llenar de dudas a la salvadora, se sentó frente a ella e invito a la rubia a que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿No has sentido que últimamente todos te mienten? Me refiero a tus padres, a Regina y creo que hasta tu pirata lo hace, tu "Súper Poder" está fallando.

-O tal vez no me están mintiendo- Soltó rápidamente Emma.

-Vamos Emma, los dos sabemos que no es así, tus padres desde que la maldición se rompió te ocultan algo muy importante y desde hace poco Regina lo hace también.

-No quiero rodeos Gold, lo que tengas que decir hazlo ya- Gruño la rubia.

-Eres la salvadora, tienes el corazón más puro y la capacidad de ser la heroína más importante de todos los tiempos, pero tu corazón tiene otra capacidad que tu aun no sabes pero que tus padres y Regina si… Emma Swan tu puedes ser la peor villana que el mundo mágico haya visto.

Emma se recargo en el respaldo de su silla y se pasó una mano por el cabello, por su cabeza pasaron todos los momento en los que creyó que sus padres ocultaban algo, recordó también cuando Regina le mintió en casa de Gepetto y se dio cuenta que efectivamente su corazón dolía de una manera extraña.

-A los encantadores de tus padres no les basto con abandonarte para salvar a su reino, sino que también decidieron que camino debías elegir ¿Crees que eso es justo?- Pregunto Gold haciendo que la herida de Emma fuera cada vez más profunda.

-¿Regina que tiene que ver en todo esto?- Susurro Emma mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

-Tu madre como buena costumbre familiar le conto su secreto y bueno el resto seguro te lo imaginas…

-Ella me lo oculto.

Rumple se levantó de la silla y con un gesto educado salió de la estación de policías, dejando a una Emma dolida, confundida y triste sentada en su oficina.

La salvadora se pasó toda la madrugada llorando y lamentando el no haberse dado cuenta de las mentiras que su familia y su supuesta amiga le estaban diciendo.

Cuando la mañana alumbro las calles del pequeño pueblo Emma se levantó de su lugar y arranco hasta la casa de David y Snow.

-¿Todo bien cariño?- Pregunto Mary Margaret cuando la rubia entro al departamento.

David noto como el contorno de los ojos de su hija estaba delineado con un tono morado y rojo, se acercó a ella y esta lo rechazo con un gesto de asco.

-No te acerques a mi mentiroso- Soltó Emma- Solo vine por mi ropa y me largo de este lugar.

-¿Qué pasa Emma?- Volvió a preguntar Snow ahora con más delicadeza.

-No pasa nada Mary Margaret, solo decidí que no quiero ser un héroe, tampoco un villano… lo único que quiero es decidir yo misma… por primera vez.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- Pregunto David cuando se dio cuenta por donde iba el problema.

-Pues ustedes no papi- Espeto la rubia con ironía en su voz- Y ahora si no les importa voy por mi hijo para largarnos de este lugar de locos.

Emma ignoro las suplicas de sus padres y después de preparar una maleta salió, se subió a su bocho amarillo y arranco hasta la mansión Mills.

El viaje lo hizo en la mitad del tiempo normal, cuando llego se estaciono bruscamente, bajo y camino rápidamente hasta la puerta.

-¡Henry!- Grito la rubia mientras tocaba fuertemente la puerta- ¡Henry vámonos!

El contorno de los ojos de Emma empezaba a tornarse de un color púrpura, sus manos desprendían oleadas de humo rojo y sus impulsos empezaban a dominar sus actos.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!- Pregunto Regina mientras abría la puerta principal- ¿Qué necesitas Emma?

-Vengo por mi hijo, no quiero que siga viviendo con una mentirosa asesina- Gruño con odio en su voz.

Regina no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en su corazón al escuchar a Emma.

-Emma no te ves bien, pasa un momento- Dijo disimulando su dolor.

La rubia entro de manera violenta a la mansión y empezó a recorrer con la mirada cada rincón para poder encontrar a su hijo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto Regina cruzándose de brazos.

-Mejor que nunca, por fin me abrieron los ojos y me di cuenta que ya no quiero confiar en ninguno de ustedes.

-Ya lo sabes- Susurro Regina agachando la mirada- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Gold- Contesto Emma mientras se enfadaba cada vez más- Ya lo sabes, ahora dame a mi hijo.

Regina sintió miedo al notar la energía maligna que desprendía Emma y agradeció internamente que Henry estuviera en la casa de Hansel y Gretel pues no quería que fuera testigo de ese horrible momento.

-¿Me disculpas?- Pregunto Regina casi por instinto.

Emma dejo escapar una carcajada cruel y empezó a soltar pequeñas chispas alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?- Gruño la salvadora- ¿Por mentirme? ¿Por lanzar una maldición y arruinar mi vida? ¿Por volverme loca?

-No entiendo ¿Cómo te vuelvo loca?- Dijo Regina con la duda marcada en su rostro.

-Claro que lo entiendes, me vuelves loca cuando me miras de esa forma tan retadora, cuando me hablas con sarcasmo, cuando te vistes con esos trajes caros y ¡JODER! Me vuelves loca con esa maldita cicatriz.

Regina sintió como su ego se inflaba con cada palabra que Emma decía, entendió que en realidad la rubia no estaba enojada con ella por la mentira sino porque estaba enamorada.

-Estas dejando que el mal invada tu corazón Emma- Dijo Regina intentando que su alegría no fuera muy notable- Eso no te conviene.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que la maldad no me conviene?

-Cierto y si lo que quieres es tratar con alguien igual de malo que tú, pues aquí tienes a tu reina malvada- Gruño la alcaldesa mientras se envolvía en una nube de humo morado.

Cuando la nube se difumino Regina aprecio con uno de sus vestidos entallados, cuando Emma la vio sonrió perversamente y se cruzó de brazos.

-Dame a mi hijo- Soltó Emma.

-Sobre mi cadáver salvadora.

Emma creo una bola de fuego y se la lanzo a Regina directamente al pecho, esta esquivo el ataque y se movió unos pasos más cerca de la rubia.

-¿Qué te molesta tanto Emma?- Grito Regina sobre el ruido que hacían los ataques de Emma.

-¡Que la gente decida por mí!- Contesto la rubia sin dejar de lanzar bolas de fuego- Soy yo la que dice que camino elegir, soy yo la que decide si quiero ser o no una heroína, soy yo la quiero elegirte a ti...

Regina se teletransporto quedando a solo unos centímetros de Emma, la acorralo contra la pared y pego su pecho al de su compañera.

-Te permito decidir ahorita, puedes dejarte llevar por la maldad y ser feliz lejos de mi o- Dijo acercándose al oído de Emma- superas ese dolor en tu corazón y aceptas una cita conmigo.

Emma dejo de forcejear y atrapo los labios carnosos de la reina malvada, la tomo por la cintura y cambio las posiciones.

-Decido tenerte… no más- Soltó Emma mientras que las envolvía en una nube blanca.

Segundos después aparecieron en la habitación de la alcaldesa completamente desnudas, Emma empujo a Regina sobre la cama sin algún cuidado y se acomodó encima de ella.

-Emma no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir- Susurro Regina con temor en su voz.

-Ahora ya no eres tan malvada ¿cierto?- Dijo la rubia mientras besaba con pasión el cuello de Regina.

Regina cerro los ojos y abrazo con sus piernas el cuerpo de su salvadora, muy dentro de ella quería que esto pasara, por supuesto se lo había imaginado en otras circunstancias.

-Me entrego a ti Emma Swan, lo que vamos hacer es porque tú y yo queremos… no estas tomando nada a la fuerza- Dijo Regina con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento el calor que había abandonado el corazón de Emma empezó a invadirlo nuevamente, el dolor y el odio salieron en el momento que el amor y la confianza de Regina fueron puestos en las manos de la salvadora.

-¡Que estoy haciendo!- Grito Emma alejándose del cuerpo de Regina- Estuve a punto de violarte.

-¡No!- Se apresuró a decir la alcaldesa- Yo me estoy entregando a ti.

-Regina soy mala, yo necesito estar sola- Dijo Emma rompiendo en llanto.

Regina entendía perfectamente el sentimiento de culpa que tenía su ahora amante y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

-Perdóname por haberte ocultado lo de tu potencial para la maldad, perdóname por haber sido débil y no confesarte que desde hace tiempo me atraes, pero sobre todo perdóname por haberte fallado.

Emma correspondió el abrazo y sin sentirse incomoda por la desnudez de su cuerpo abrazó a Regina y se permitió llorar como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

-Ahora tienes la oportunidad de elegir- Dijo Regina después de varias horas de estar en esa posición- Emma Swan ¿me vas a hacer el amor o te vas a marchar?

Emma sonrió pesadamente, se secó la última lágrima de su rostro y beso la cicatriz de Regina.

-Decido que quiero tener una cita contigo, así es que te dejo para que te arregles.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto nuevamente Regina

-A casa, mis padres necesitan darme varias explicaciones… paso por ti en dos horas.

La Sheriff se vistió mágicamente con un solo movimiento de manos y camino hacia la salida de la habitación.

-¡Emma espera!- Soltó Regina desde la cama- Te estoy ocultando algo y necesito decírtelo.

-¡¿Es en serio?!- Gruño la rubia con frustración.

-Lo que te he ocultado es… bueno es… es algo difícil de decir.

-Solo dilo Regina.

-Me gustas Swan- Dijo de manera muy rápida la morena tapándose la boca en cuanto termino de hablar.

-Y tú me gustas a mí y créeme que esto- Dijo señalando su corazón- te pertenece solamente a ti.

**SE QUE LLEVO SEMANAS SIN PUBLICAR, PERO MI COMPUTADORA HA SUFRIDO UN ACCIDENTE Y PROBABLEMENTE ESTE LISTA HASTA DENTRO DE UNA O DOS SEMANAS MAS.**

**LES QUISE DEJAR ESTA ONE-SHOT PARA QUE NO ME OLVIDEN.**

**LES PROMETO QUE EN CUANTO TENGA MI LAPTOP VOY A ACTUALIZAR "SEDUCIÉNDOTE" "DONDE HUBO FUEGO" Y "OPERACIÓN COBRA 2.0" **

**POR CIERTO LES RECOMIENDO EL FIC DE MI SEGUIDORA #1 "CCMLectoraEscritora" **

**EN FIN SI LES GUSTO ESTE "OS" DÍGANMELO EN LOS COMENTARIOS, SI NO LES GUSTO DÍGANMELO EN LOS COMENTARIOS...SI TIENEN DUDAS EXISTENCIALES, LES DUELE UNA MUELA O TIENEN CÓLICOS... YA SABEN... DÍGANMELO EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


End file.
